


Rain and Hot Blood

by scythelliot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dom Derek, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Gift Fic, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Talkative Stiles, not even good smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythelliot/pseuds/scythelliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving to Scott's, Derek and Stiles get soaked by the rain when they have to make a detour to the Loft. Derek goes to take a short shower to warm up, Stiles ends up wearing one of Derek's shirts (and nothing else). When Derek comes back down, Stiles jumps and, rushing to take it off, gets stuck and it stood buck naked, the shirt wrapped around his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Hot Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/gifts).



> Scott's totally having a party or something to celebrate Derek being back; Derek picks up Stiles on the way there (think up your own cute reasons for that) and they go to buy a pack of beers, because Derek's the only one old enough to.
> 
> Apologies for the patchy emotional side of this, I struggled with that for some reason :I Also, apologies for the weird-ass structure I ended up doing, I did it random bits at a time so it's kind of ramshackle, and bits seem too long or too short, but, yeah It's a little rushed in places, too... I didn't have a beta for this either.. I'm so sorry D;  
> anyhow: A (sorta crappy) gift for Fin, my favourite Teen Wolf tumblnaut :P  
> (I recommend listening to this as you read: http://www.rainymood.com/)

Stiles sighed as the rain pummelled the roof of the car.  
Derek was taking way too long in the shop. He was just meant to nip in an grab a couple of beers, but he ended up doing God-knows-what. Stiles ran his hand across his mouth as he looked at the raindrops cascading down the window. The rain was heavy, Stiles licked his lips as he looked through it at the brightly-lit shop windows.  
 _Where the hell is he?_  
Derek appeared through the door as though summoned by the thought. He held the beers above his head in an attempt to keep himself from getting completely soaked. It didn't work. Stiles had told him he should've worn a jacket, even though he himself wasn't even wearing one.  
He pulled at the door handle, and when it didn't give, he knocked urgently on the window.  
"Unlock the door!" He shouted, gesturing turning a key and pointing at the door.  
Stiles looked at him for a fraction of a second, then burst into movement, laughing. He reached over at an awkward angle, the seat belt twisting his shirt, and clicked the door unlocked.  
"Hurry up!" Derek groaned.  
"It's open, it's open!"  
Derek threw the door open and tossed the beers onto Stiles' lap. Stiles yelped a complaint and lifted them off. Derek's natural wolf instinct kicked in and he threw his head from side to side, throwing water droplets onto everything, including Stiles.  
"Jees, stop" Stiles howled, as Derek let the wiggle of his head ripple down his back. He pushed himself back into the chair and rubbed his wet back against it.  
"What took you so long?" Stiles asked, placing the beers in the foot well. Derek wiped what water he could off of his face.  
"I was getting something."  
"What?"  
"Doesn't matter," Derek said, as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine grumbled to life. He looked at Stiles for a moment then turned on the radio. A crappy heartbreak rock song came on and Derek set the car forward.  
As they pulled out of the car park, Stiles reached over to switch the radio to a different station, but found that they were listening to a CD instead.  
"It's, uh, one of Cora's," Derek said, sensing Stiles' smirk.  
"Sure it is. I always wondered why you always wore black, but this _emo_ ," he gestured at the radio, "this totally explains it."  
"We need to make a slight detour," Derek said, ignoring the comments as he turned the car, heading towards the Loft. "I've got some other stuff I need to get."  
"Like what?" Stiles pressed.  
"Guns, knives, drugs." Derek said, dryly. His hands rolling the steering wheel effortlessly. Stiles found himself gazing at those hands. A surge of _want_ pulsed in him, and he quickly squashed it.  
"Very funny," Stiles twisted himself back to sit properly in his chair. "Seriously, why?"  
Derek's nose was bright red from the cold as he rubbed at it with a free hand. "I'm just gonna pick up a spare shirt," he pulled at the one already stuck to his skin. "And a jacket."  
Stiles smirked. "Ah."  
Derek turned down the road the Loft sat on, only to see that every space on the roadside was taken. He huffed grumpily and drove down the road, until he hit a small restaurant car park. He drove the car in and parked on the side closest to the Loft.  
"C'mon, we can run," Derek said as he unclasped his seat belt.  
"No way! I'll get soaked!"  
"I've still got some of Isaac's clothes in there, you can borrow some of them."  
"Oh, my God," Stiles unclasped his seat belt and turned to face Derek. "Are you kidding? Can't I just wait in the car?"  
Derek scoffed. "No, Stiles. I don't trust you that much. I'm not leaving you alone in my car, with _beer_." He popped his door open and the sound of rain got louder. "Come on."  
Stiles groaned and opened his door, holding onto the door frame of the car and steeling himself. He heard Derek's door close and cleared his throat, leaping out into the torrential downpour. He cussed loudly as he slammed the door shut and ran after Derek, who was already a good fifty yards away. Stiles was soaked in seconds, his hair stuck to his forehead as he ran.  
He stumbled when he was about halfway to the Loft's building. He ran on, staring at Derek's back the whole time. He stared at those muscled, outlined brilliantly by the orange streetlights through the soaked shirt.  
When he reached the door of the building, Derek was holding it open for him.  
"Hurry up, hurry up!" Derek yelled as Stiles tumbled in, almost tripping on his own feet. Derek pulled the door closed and turned to the stairs. He paused for a moment then thrashed his head again. When Stiles groaned again, Derek stopped and looked at him, grinning, water dripping from his hair onto his face.  
"Come on," Derek said, as he headed towards upstairs. Stiles followed him, pushing the wet hair off of his face.  
Derek slid the Loft door open and stepped through the doorway. "Close that," he said, surprisingly gently. Stiles closed the door and rested his head against it, panting lightly.  
"I'm gonna take a quick shower, warm up. You can, uh, dry yourself off and take some clothes. You know where everything is."  
It was only kind of odd how Stiles _did_ know where everything was, though it was mostly due to the fact that he and Scott were there rather often. _Yeah_ , Stiles told himself, _that's why_. He watched as Derek walked away, that perfect, muscular back shifting under the wet shirt.  
"Close your mouth," Derek laughed.  
Stiles pulled his view from him, with great effort. It was only after Derek had left, all of six months ago, that Stiles had realised how much he... liked Derek.  
He'd had thoughts about him. Dirty thoughts; sexy thoughts. Derek had suddenly become his go-to image when he was masturbating.  
Derek disappeared upstairs and shouted "Don't break anything!" down at Stiles. Stiles waved a hand in the direction of the stairs and strolled over to the small boxes of Isaac's clothes sitting at the foot of Derek's bed. The soft sound of the shower turning on drifted from upstairs. He stood next to the bed and grunted as he pulled his cold shirt over his head. He felt trapped as it clung to him, relief filling him when it finally gave and slid off.  
He didn't even pause to worry about being unclothed in Derek's Loft, he merely relished in the naughtiness of it. It, sorta, _kinda_ , turned him on a bit.  
He pulled off his wet shoes, and his wet socks. He peeled off his wet jeans and slid off his underwear. Only then did he think to look around to see if anyone was there. His chest deflated in relief when he saw no one, and he turned to the boxes. He noticed a shirt of Derek's lying right next to them, at the foot of the bed, and he grabbed at it, using it merely to guard his privates. He then lifted it to dry his face with, but the scent clinging to it drifted into his nose.  
A squirm of desire panged into his stomach and he lifted the shirt to his nose. He buried his face in it, inhaling deeply.  
He breathed out a long _Fuuuuuuck_ and sighed to himself. Water still glistened on his skin, and he ignored the boxes of Isaac's clothes and slipped Derek's shirt on hastily. It had been stretched out by Derek's huge muscular frame. It was a flexible material, and Stiles pulled it down until it hung just low enough to cover his privates. Though, with the front pulled down, the back rose up and exposed all of Stiles' ass.  
Stiles felt so damn _naughty_. He smiled to himself and sat at the top of the bed. He lifted his feet up and let himself fall back gently onto the headboard.  
The whole bed smelled of Derek; Stiles hadn't noticed before. _Why should I have?_ Stiles thought. _I've never been on this bed before_. He threw the thought away and dropped his head back, then let it fall to the side. He noticed a pile of photos on the bedside table and stretched to pick up a few.  
They were all of him, and Cora, while they were away. Blurry photos Derek had tried to take of her, which amused Stiles greatly. Nicely shot photos of him that would be nice if it weren't for the scowl on his face. Photos of buildings, the inside of coffee shops, Stiles and Scott smiling, Cora eating something.  
Wait, _what?_  
Stiles held the photo of him and Scott up and inspected it. It wasn't clean pressed like the others. It was smaller, too. It was older and had been folded up, as if it had been kept in... a wallet. Stiles raised his eyebrows.  
Stiles face looked slightly more worn, compared to Scott's, as if fingers had grazed over it many times. The fact that Scott was in the picture lessened Stiles' thoughts of Derek being a total stalker, but still...  
The sound of the shower stopped.  
Stiles went white, jumping up and shoving the photos clumsily back onto the bedside table. He looked around quickly, searching for nothing. He looked down at the shirt and his eyes widened.  
He heaved at the bottom of it, racing to pull it up over his head. He didn't account for the moisture on him causing the inside of it to stick to him. As he twisted and writhed he became more and more entangled.  
Derek stepped down the stairs, a large brown towel wrapped around his waist as he used a smaller towel to dry his hair. He followed the hand railing, not looking up. Stiles writhed some more as the shirt clung to him. When Derek reached the bottom of the stairs, he finally looked up.  
Stiles was stood buck naked, his arms tangled around his head in the shirt, in the middle of the Loft.  
Derek's jaw dropped. "What the-"  
"I'm sorry. I just grabbed the shirt, I didn't even know it was yours I- Just give me a minute. Fuck"  
Derek, stared at the boy's surprisingly toned body, it was slender yet sculpted. Stiles writhed yet more, trying to get the shirt off. If anything, he was making it worse. Derek took a few steps forward, glancing around and noticing the jumbled photos. He continued walking towards Stiles, dropping his head-towel to the floor. He reached out, his skin tingling, and touched Stiles' sides.  
Stiles jumped at his touch, taking a step backwards, Derek's hands never left the boys sides though. He held on to Stiles' hips and pulled him in towards him gently. He was surprised by how comfortable this felt. He'd noticed the boy before, missed him when he was away. But he hadn't ever let himself explore past that.  
"Whoa, whoa," Stiles said. "What are you doing?"  
Derek said nothing, merely pulling Stiles' hips into his own. Derek inhaled the boy's scent, it was sweet and strong and glorious. It set his nostrils alight, like Jennifer's had.  
 _That bitch._  
The thought threw him off. Stiles had frozen completely, stood with his back curved, unable to see Derek through the shirt.  
"Derek... I don't know what you're doing but... what _the fuck?_ "  
Derek looked down at Stiles' body and his pulse rocketed, his breathing hitched and he sighed into Stiles neck. Stiles ducked away slightly, he was so unsure of all of this. It was made worse by the fact that he couldn't even bloody see Derek.  
"Dere- ah!" Stiles' voice was caught at some point on its journey to his lips, his mind was busy focusing on place where Derek's lips were pressing against his neck. Stiles sighed and rolled into it. Derek kissed from the side of his neck, around to his Adam's apple. Licking and kissing and biting gently. Derek felt the nudge of something against his leg; Stiles was evidently enjoying himself.  
Stiles tried to form words to explain the boner, but he couldn't even find them in his mind. It was full of Derek's smell and the mist and heat of this whole moment.  
"Over here," Derek said as he lifted Stiles slightly and headed over to the bed.  
Stiles' mind raced, so fast that he couldn't pick out any thought to develop it. Derek lifted him and dropped him gently on the bed, rolling on top of him, the towel sliding off of him as he did so.  
Stiles was met by a similar nudging on his thigh. Derek's was larger, but not by much. Stiles wriggled his arms in an attempt to get free of the shirt.  
"Wait, just a second," Derek smirked, slipping his fingers under the edge of the shirt and lifting it up over Stiles' chin. He smiled and pressed his lips against Stiles', feeling the boy twitch a little in surprise.  
"Get it off me," Stiles whined.  
"I'm working on it." Derek heaved at the shirt, but somehow the boy had managed to get so tangled it wouldn't even budge. He muttered a "fuck it" and grabbed the edge with both hands. He ripped the shirt open, revealing a bright-red, shocked face.  
"Well, that was-" He was cut off by Derek's lips joining his own again. He wriggled as Derek helped pull the torn shirt off him. Finally free, he lifted his hands up and placed them on Derek's neck.  
"Eager," Derek said against Stiles' lips.  
"Shut up, you dick."  
Derek heaved Stiles further up the bed, so that he could lie on him completely. He pressed his tongue to Stiles' lips and was pleased to feel them open and the boy's own tongue press against his in response.  
Derek was finding it hard to think clearly about what was happening. This kid was a sarcastic little asshole, who angered him constantly. But, he was so endearing. And hot. Jesus, fuck, was he hot. Stiles didn't even care about why it was happening, he just knew that he'd wanted to do this for quite a long time.  
Derek reached out, to grab the pillow and put it under Stiles' head, but missed completely and knocked the lamp off the bedside table. It shattered on the floor loudly and Stiles laughed loudly.  
"Well done, there, wolfy."  
This boy was such an asshole.  
Derek gripped Stiles' thigh, feeling the boy's dick pulse a reply. Derek smiled as he kissed him, feeling his hands all over his back. He pressed harder against him, and ground his hips against Stiles'.  
Their dicks met, and throbbed against each other. Stiles groaned into Derek's mouth, and Derek took it as a sign that he was enjoying it. He rolled over, pulling Stiles on top of him. He let him take control, testing to see if the boy really wanted to do this.  
Stiles grasped at Derek's short hair, kissing him hard. Derek lifted his hips up, running his hands down Stiles' back, pulling him down and grabbing at his ass. Stiles rolled his hips down and pressed his ass into Derek's big paws.  
Stiles lifted off Derek and breathed onto his face. Derek inhaled all of the boy's scent, swirling it in his mind. This little shit was driving him crazy, and he needed to have him. He grasped at the boy's ass harder, pulling him up biting his neck.  
"Are you sure you..."  
"Yes, fuck yes. Shut up," Stiles breathed heavily. "Yes."  
"Give me a minute."  
Derek tipped the boy off of him, ready to get up. He paused for a moment to admire the boy, he was so fucking _hot_. He jumped up and scooted off the bed, making his way to the stairs. Stiles watched him as he walked away, admiring his muscular back. And that beautiful ass.  
Stiles wriggled himself about on the bed as Derek hopped up the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. _Eager_ , Stiles thought.  
A moment later, Derek returned with something in his hand, but Stiles couldn't quite tell what it is. Derek jumped on the bed and dragged his hips up between Stiles' legs, kissing up his chest, neck and finally coming to his lips. He planted a kiss on them and smiled again.  
He lifted Stiles' arms above his head and held them there.  
"Keep them there," he growled.  
Stiles lusted at the sense of Derek's animal instincts taking over. He obeyed and bit his lip. Derek kissed him again and moved down to his neck, then his chest. He let go of Stiles' arms and moved his hands down to his sides. He slid his hands from Stiles' ribcage to his hips, kissing all the way down the boy's stomach.  
Stiles gasped loudly as Derek took him in his mouth, sliding the shaft along his tongue. The taste of his precome ran through his mouth, lighting up the inside of his skull. He worked him, running his tongue over the head as the boy moaned and squirmed in pleasure. Stiles bit his lip again and grunted against it.  
Derek refused to look up at the boy, scared he'd look stupid and end up giving Stiles even more ridiculing material. The boy tasted amazing. His dick was warm and smooth, Derek coated it with saliva and rolled the foreskin up and down as he worked the shaft.  
"Fuck," Stiles rasped. "Derek-"  
Derek took him out of his mouth and looked up at him, worried.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing; I just, uh, fuck," Stiles couldn't find the worlds, he didn't want to. It was way too embarrassing.  
Derek smiled and lifted himself up to kiss him. Stiles caught the taste of his own dick in his mouth, it was all over Derek's tongue. He felt the press of Derek's dick against his hole and moaned eagerly.  
Derek looked into his eyes and pressed his dick harder against the boy. Stiles wriggled and smiled. He groaned, as if begging Derek.  
Derek stared at the boy for a moment and pondered what was happening.  
"You're really sure?"  
Stiles scoffed at him and smirked, lifting himself up to kiss Derek and wrap his arms around his neck. "Fuck," was all he could muster.  
"Okay," Derek said, as he opened the small box with one hand, lifting himself up and using his other hand to pull out a small foil packet. He tossed the box on the floor and kissed Stiles again. He looked down, past the boy's body at the foil square in his hand. He tore the packet open and pulled out the condom. He looked up at Stiles and exhaled.  
Stiles basked in the heat and scent of Derek's breath, even though he thought that was pretty gross. The rain continued to batter the windows, the soundtrack to their time together.  
Derek, ready now, lifted up two fingers to his mouth and spat on them. Stiles made a noise of disgust, though he was smiling.  
"What?" Derek said, embarrassed.  
"Nothing."  
Derek frowned comically, lifting himself up from Stiles.  
"How did you think this was going to work?"  
"I don't know, didn't you buy," Stiles' voice caught in his throat. "L-lube or something?"  
"Yeah, Stiles; I bought lube, because I've been anticipating this for oh, so long," Derek's sarcasm was a little harsh. "Sorry, just..."  
Stiles lifted himself up and kissed him, then gasped at Derek's mouth when he felt the saliva-coated fingers at his hole. He moaned lightly as he pressed his lips against Derek's again.  
Derek mumbled a quiet "ready?" in Stiles' ear and Stiles barely uttered a yes before Derek pushed in. Pain shot through Stiles, and his hands flew up and smacked onto Derek's chest.  
Derek stopped instantly, his eyes wide as he stared at the panting boy.  
"Derek," Stiles felt sick, his whole stomach writhed from this alien feeling. Sure, he'd experimented with putting a finger in there, but Derek was a lot wider than his spindly spider-fingers.  
"Do you want- should I pull out?" Derek's face had lost colour, he had no clue what to do.  
"No, no, just, give me a second."  
"Stiles..."  
Stiles dropped his hands and lifted himself up onto his elbows. He exhaled deeply and shook slightly, grabbed Derek's shoulder and let out a stifled laugh. Derek was still panicking. Stiles let his hand slip down to Derek's chest.  
"Not really going how I'd pictured it," Stiles said, forcing a smirk to form on his face.  
Derek dropped his head as if to giggle, then suddenly raised it and looked Stiles straight in the eyes.  
" _How you pictured it?_ " The surprise in his voice wasn't hidden at all. His mouth was hanging open a little.  
Stiles shuffled a little uncomfortably and Derek gasped a little, the stimulation on him surprising, as though he'd forgotten the situation they were in entirely. Stiles was turning redder by the second.  
"What do you mean, how you pictured it?" Derek swallowed. "You've thought about this," he gestured between them, "before?"  
"Um," Stiles shuffled again. "Yeah."  
When Derek started to laugh, Stiles smacked his shoulder. "Shut up! I'm part of a group of hormonal teenagers who fight kanimas and alpha packs, all of the other members of which are getting some. Do you really expect me to be able to handle my... urges? Besides, it's not like I planned on this. I don't even like you."  
Derek snorted. "Yeah," he thrust into Stiles who gasped and smacked him again. "I can see that."  
"You're an asshole," Stiles grunted, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.  
"So you do like me?"  
"Yes, I like you."  
Stiles pressed his lips to Derek's again and inhaled sharply into his nose. Derek propped himself up fully on his hands, then grabbed Stiles ass and pulled him close to the headboard. Derek set him down and kissed all over his neck, then moved back up to his mouth. He pushed into him again, gentler. Stiles moaned, wanting to just let them both enjoy it without this hurt.  
Derek sensed Stiles was uncomfortable and took his hand, pressing it hard onto the mattress beside Stiles' head. He closed his eyes and began to draw some of the pain from Stiles.  
"Stop!"  
Derek's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the boy. To be honest, he was getting a bit annoyed at all the interruptions.  
"What? I'm making it easier."  
"I don't want it easier." Derek was completely dumbstruck, this kid was so weird. "I don't want it to be easier. I'm not doing this as a cheap fuck, Derek..." He said that as though he thought Derek was.  
"I'm not doing this just for sex, Stiles." Derek forced every ounce of sincerity into that sentence. "I've thought about you.. while I was away. I don't know why."  
"Well, I am always saving your ass, so that might be why," Stiles said with a chuckle. Derek was going slightly soft, and Stiles could tell. He shuffled again and smiled at Derek, who smiled back happily.  
As they kissed again and Stiles began to rock down onto him, Derek started moving his hips again. Stiles grunted a little from the uncomfortableness, but ripped hard onto Derek's hand and kissed him harder. Derek let out happy moans and rocked his hips, pushing harder into him. Stiles, his pain easing slightly to the pleasure, pressed his forehead against Derek's chin. Part of him felt like crying for some reason, he ignored it and let the feeling of Derek on and inside him overpower all of his senses.  
Derek kept pace to allow Stiles to become more comfortable. When Stiles' sore moans eased to groans of steady pleasure, Derek leaned down onto him and rocked his hips a little faster. Stiles' vocalisations instantly got louder. Derek was shocked, but her wrapped his arm under the boy's back and lifted him until they were both kneeling upright.  
The kissed, hot and angry, their tongues fighting for dominance. When they pulled apart, Stiles kept his tongue half out of his mouth. Derek snickered at him and Stiles quickly closed his mouth. Derek stopped moving his hips, and lifted a hand to touch Stiles' bottom lip. It moved a little under his finger, and Stiles' breathing faltered a little.  
"Stiles, when you pictured this... what was it like?"  
"Uhm," Stiles glanced around the room quickly, then back to Derek. "You were kinda rough. There was a fair bit of hair pulling... I remember you, uh, liked me being on my front a lot."  
"Why would I want you on your front?" Derek chuckled.  
"I guess I must've thought you didn't like my face."  
Derek hadn't noticed his hips rocking again, a continuous tingle rolled up and down his spine.  
"Well, believe it or not, I do."  
"I kinda saw," he gestured lightly behind himself. "From the pho... to..." Stiles stopped, looking at Derek, shocked and guilty.  
Derek looked even more guilty, but instead of responding, he merely rocked his hips faster and clutched the boy to him. A whimper escaped Stiles' lips and Derek kissed them, lightly as he lowered him back down onto the bed.  
"Man, I'm-"  
"Shut up, Stiles." Derek cut him off.  
Stiles buried his face into Derek's neck as he picked up speed, using one hand to stroke the boy's own dick. It had softened slightly for the constant conversation, but perked up the instant Derek's fingers made contact.  
Derek slammed hard once, maybe by accident, and Stiles bit into his shoulder, hard. Derek gasped, then Stiles did the same when he saw the wound beginning to heal. He laughed and dropped his head back. He lifted his arms up to his head, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes and grinning. He could sense Derek doing the same, but didn't look at him.  
The bed began to make noise now, the movement sliding wood against wood. Derek clutched at the duvet tightly with one hand, using it for support. The other hand worked on Stiles, who was trembling slightly, half-trying to press his shoulders into the mattress.  
The windows rattled with the rain, it continued to pour. Stiles had given up trying to control his breathing, they both had. Derek moved his hips to get his leg a little more comfortable. In response, Stiles moved himself down to keep Derek's entirety inside of him.  
"Don't dare pull out," he said, looking squarely at Derek. Derek gripped Stiles' shoulders and laughed.  
"Stiles, _shut up_."  
Derek leaned down and bit into Stiles' shoulder, causing him to flinch and yelp a little. Derek kissed the spot and dragged his lips up the side of his neck.  
The scent of Stiles was driving Derek crazy, and he was been holding himself back from just jackhammering him. His animal instincts were trying to take over, but Derek wouldn't hurt him. He made a not in his mind, don't hurt Stiles. Unless he's being a smart-ass.  
He grabbed Stiles' waste, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. He pulls Stiles' down onto him, as far as he can push in. Stiles pushed against his eyebrow with his hand and moaned. His other hand pressed on Derek's shoulder, a motion meaning _ease up_.  
They kissed, again and again, until Stiles' lips were getting raw with stubble-burn. Stiles had eased up considerably, rocking harder down on Derek, who was thrusting harder and faster. He hung sweaty over Stiles, pinning him down, a mound of muscle.  
Derek ran his finger down the trail of hair from Stiles' belly button to his crotch, grasping his shaft again and stroking it. Faster now, more aggressively. Stiles' moans were even louder now, Derek could sense from his heartbeat that it wouldn't take long for either of them.  
Derek lifted his hand from Stiles' dick and wet the tips of his fingers with his tongue. He grasped it again and stroked over the head, wetting it and driving Stiles crazy.  
They were both so close; Derek's abs tensing as he he edged closer to the edge. Stiles' moaning was louder, he was going to come soon. Derek wanted to feel it on him. Derek made himself hold on, wait for Stiles, he wanted them to come together.  
His thoughts turned hazy, he lowered to Stiles, pressing his face into the boy's neck. Stiles' was almost there, so close...

  
Later, when the two of them finally arrived at Scott's, sweaty and covered in each others' scents, Scott and Isaac exchanged a few knowing looks. Everyone did.  
Scott slyly teased him, joking about if he thought Derek was attractive; Though, he didn't ask why Stiles' face was covered in stubble-rash, or why he was wearing one of Derek's shirts...


End file.
